


i trust you

by Yamiikumo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, but it can be read as one if you'd like, i hc that gou uses any pronouns, so he/him will be used, this isn't really a gou/ash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiikumo/pseuds/Yamiikumo
Summary: gou feels that the time is right to come out to his best friend.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	i trust you

Satoshi sat on the bottom bunk of the bedroom, whistling a tune he had heard on the radio as he waited for the other boy to arrive. Gou had arranged for the two of them to have a talk, and his tone sounded pretty serious. 

"What'd ya think he wants, buddy?" Satoshi turned to his Pikachu, who was absently grooming himself in the corner of the room. In response he raised his head, tilted it slightly, and flicked an ear. Then he resumed to cleaning himself. Satoshi knew what this meant, it was his Pikachu's way of saying he didn't know either. Or maybe he did and just didn't care to properly answer, but Satoshi wasn't gonna dwell on that.

The door then creaked open with a very anxious looking Gou standing on the other side. He was shuffling his feet against the floor, and his gaze was fixed on some random area on the wall. "Sorry I was late," he muttered, "I just had to ... prepare myself for this."

Satoshi rose his eyebrows in suprise, so this /was/ serious. He wondered what Gou could possibly want to talk about that caused him to become so afraid. "You don't need to apologize. Whatever it is, you can take all the time you need to tell me."

"Okay," he responded in a strained tone, and then when he looked at Satoshi, immediately his whole demeanor softened. "Okay," he breathed.

Satoshi grinned, and patted the empty space next to him on the bed. When Gou carefully walked over and sat next to him, Satoshi shifted his body to face him. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"I have something to tell you. It's been eating me up inside for a long time and I trust you," Gou answered quietly.

"Alright, I'm glad you trust me!"

"Okay, so there's two things," Gou raised two fingers for effect. "They're kind of a big deal, and if you don't want to be my friend after this then ... that's okay. I don't blame you."

Obviously that wouldn't be okay, judging by the facial expression Gou had. He looked like he could burst into tears at any moment, and his chest became heavy at the sight of it. "Gou, I'm not a judgmental person. Whatever it is, I'll be here for you. I wouldn't just leave you like that, you're like, one of the coolest people I know! And I know a ton of people."

Closing his eyes, Gou took a single shuddering breath. He curled his hands into fists, his nails digging deeply into his palms. "I'm bisexual ... and nonbinary."

"Bisexual!" Satoshi exclaimed. Gou jumped in his seat, startled from the volume of his friend's voice. "A couple of my friends are bi too!" he continued, "But as for me, I'm just gay."

"Oh ... okay," Gou responded absently, then took a double take. "Wait what? You're gay?"

The black haired boy nodded, happy to explain if that would help his friend become more comfortable. "Yeah, I used to be super oblivious to all the girls who liked me. I mean, I loved them, just not in that way y'know? But this isn't about me. I'm really happy you trust me enough to tell me that, Gou."

Gou wanted to be relieved that Satoshi was gay because that meant he can understand him being bisexual, but the sour taste in his mouth remained. "...Are you okay with me being nonbinary too?"

Satoshi opened his mouth, then closed it, thinking of a good way to approach this. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever heard of nonbinary before. Could you explain it to me?" He asked slowly.

Gou blinked, genuinely suprised at how well this was going so far. "Well, basically it means I don't identify as a boy or a girl." 

Satoshi paused, taking a moment to let Gou's definition sink in. Then, a small smile formed on his face. "I understand. So from now on should I stop referring to you as a guy?"

"Yeah. But as far as pronouns go, they don't really matter to me. Use whatever you want," Gou replied with a shrug.

Satoshi hummed thoughtfully, thinking of ways to keep the conversation going. "Does Koharu know too?"

"I haven't told her, but I think she knows. I do plan to tell her soon, but I wanted to come out to you first."

The energy between them had become a lot less tense, and Satoshi was happy from how Gou wasn't as uncomfortable as he was when he first walked into the room. "I'm sure she'll accept you too. And ... I know I've already said this, but I'm so happy you trust me enough to come out to me. I know you don't warm up to people easily," he then paused, "I know this might sound weird but ... can I hug you?"

Gou felt heat rise to his cheeks. He quickly nodded, and immediately he was pulled into the boy; firm arms enveloping around him. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder. For once everything felt right in his world, he finally had a friend who accepted him and loved him for who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 💗💗💗


End file.
